Till the Last Petal Falls
by Starflower Sakura
Summary: [AU Wolfram x Yuuri] I’ve read often enough about how people wanted the ground to open up and swallow them whole. I always thought it was an exaggeration, but at the moment, there was nothing more I wished for.
1. Blackmail and Misunderstandings

**TILL THE LAST PETAL FALLS  
**_By Starflower Sakura_

_**DISCLAIMER**: Kyou Kara Maou belongs to Takabayashi Tomo-sama. I have no claim over it whatsoever, and is only doing this for entertainment, and making no profit out of it._

_**To readers/reviewers**: Although an authoress of several (unfinished) stories, this is my first story for this fandom. My friend got me into this anime, and now I'm obsessed with the pairing Wolfram x Yuuri. I should like to make clear, though, that I don't have a solid seme/uke base for this pairing. I more prefer then to be a seuke. More on this at the bottom since I don't want it to get too long. On with the story!_

_**Summary**: I've read often enough about how people wanted the ground to open up and swallow them whole. I always thought it was an exaggeration, but at the moment, there was nothing more I wished for._

_**Rating**: T (PG-13)  
__**Warning(s)**: AU, Shounen-ai  
__**Pairing**: Wolfram x Yuuri, Yuuri x Wolfram_

_**Started**: Sunday, January 08, 2006  
__**Completed**: Thursday, January 19, 2006_

* * *

**Till the Last Petal Falls**  
**Chapter 1 – Blackmail and Misunderstandings**

I wanted to be anywhere but here. I _should _be anywhere but here! Taking a step back, a movement that clearly suggested I was ready to run, I glanced about to check my surroundings to see if anyone was around. I would've ran too if my eye didn't catch sight of _him _a split second before I dashed out of there.

Frozen to the spot, I couldn't look away from his approaching form. I don't think he spotted me yet, seeing as his eyes darted to and fro, but he would. I stood out greatly amongst the cherry blossom trees like a black blemish on white, or, in my case, black against pink.

I've read often enough about how people wanted the ground to open and just swallow them up. It's probably _the_ most clichéd phrase used when in a situation of utmost embarrassment. Usually, I sympathized with the poor character that's going through the painful humiliation, and understood _why _they felt that way, but I never knew (nor did I _wish _to know) what they were feeling. I always thought it was an exaggeration, but at the moment, there was nothing more I wished for.

I cringed visibly as he arched a perfect eyebrow at me, and I knew there was no way in hell he didn't spot me now. I tried to run again as a smirk graced his lips, and there was something about his eyes I just didn't like. Why am I stuck in this mess again?

Oh right… earlier this morning…

-------

"Yuuri-kun! Yuuri-kun!"

"Eh?" I peered out from behind my locker door to see Elizabeth running towards me, her face flushed, and her eyes shone with excitement. "Ah, Elizabeth-chan, what is it?"

She stopped before my locker, and I gave her the time to catch her breath as it was coming in short pants. Long blonde hair fell forward and covered her fair complexion, and violet eyes were hidden behind closed eyelids. I smiled in amusement as this was the first time I had caught her in being anything less then elegant.

As for me, my name is Shibuya Yuuri. I'm really quite plain, and there's absolutely nothing I can do about it. Black hair, and black eyes, and absolutely nothing to separate me from the rest of the crowd. My intelligence was average, and the only thing I'm good at is baseball. My personality wasn't exactly dazzling, either. That should probably explain why, out of the 15 years of my life, I've never had a girlfriend. Elizabeth doesn't count since she and I are not romantically interested in each other.

To tell the truth, I actually had a crush on her before we became friends, but after becoming friends, and getting to know her better, I've decided that I can't be romantically interested in her. She was just too much. Being her friend had already given me numerous headaches and heart attacks, but to become her _boyfriend_ as well! I shudder to think about where I might end up.

"I did it," she managed out in breathless excitement.

"Hmm?" I asked, raising my eyebrow a bit as I continued to put my books into my locker. "Did what?"

"I put the note on his desk!"

"Ah," I said, although in truth, I had no idea what she was talking about. Elizabeth is a great friend of mine and all, but when she starts talking about boys, I just space out. Surely she can't expect me to squeal over the latest teen model with her. I _am _a guy, after all.

She must've saw something that exposed me to be completely clueless as to what she's talking about for her features took on an annoyed look. She waved her hand airily, and said, "You know… _him…_"

"Uh…"

She growled and muttered under her breath. I am seriously wondering if this was really Elizabeth now. No matter in what situation, she was always, _always_ ladylike. Well, except when she has a sword in her hand. Then, you should run away screaming for your life. It's amazing how skilled she is at swordplay.

"Wolfram von Bielefeld, Yuuri! Wolfram von Bielefeld!" she all but shouted, and stomping her foot to emphasize the name.

"Right… Wolfram von… uh…"

She sighed and said, "Never mind."

The looks of disappointment on her face almost made me feel bad for not listening to her talk about that um… von… something… she's so obviously crushing on right now. I didn't even get time to ponder about why she said his first name first and not his last name first like what is normally done here in Japan. Of course, my guilt disappeared right when her disappointment turned into a full-fledge evil smile.

"Yuuri-kun, you're my friend, ne?"

"Ah, yes," I answered cautiously, shooting her a suspicious look as I closed my locker.

"And you'll do anything for me, right?" she asked, that grin never leaving her features for a second.

"Well, it depends. If I can do it, and it won't embarrass me, or get me in that much trouble, then sure."

"Oh, then there's nothing to worry about!"

"Eh?"

"Remember that note I was talking about?"

"Do I look like I have short-termed memory, or something?"

She waved off that statement with an elegant air before continuing. "Well, in that note I asked Wolfram-sama to meet me in the cherry blossom orchard behind the school."

"Well, good luck then," I said, clearly not interested in hearing about her love life when the thought of my nonexistent one is always lingering in my mind.

"But Yuuri-kun! That's where _you _come in!"

"Huh?"

"You see… I… uh… I can't go…"

"Why not?"

"I… I get nervous around him, Yuuri-kun. I'm never able to form coherent sentences around him! And… and… if he does appear, and I fail to ask him on a date because his presence makes me stutter like a lovesick schoolgirl…"

"You _are _a lovesick schoolgirl," I cut in, earning a glare from those violet eyes.

"But don't you see, Yuuri-kun! If that _does _happen, I'll probably never get another chance!"

"Just relax, and be yourself, Elizabeth-chan. Everything will be fine."

"That won't work," she cried. "I _need_ you to go in my place and ask him to go on a date with me!"

I blinked once. Twice. I watched her fidget with her fingers, and play with the hem of her skirt never once looking up at me after saying that. She wants me to _what_? Ask some guy I don't even know to go on a date with her? That's insane! It's ridiculous! It's the most stupidest thing I've ever… It seems that Elizabeth spoke while I was busy ranting in my head.

"Wha-?" I asked, seeing as I didn't catch a single word of what she said.

"I said that if you don't help me with this, I'll show everyone that picture of you in that pink maid's outfit," she murmured, that stubborn look that I had seen so many times before returned to her eyes.

"You wouldn't," I gasped in horror.

She smirked, and there was no doubt that she would. If it means getting her way, she would do it. Even if it means embarrassing me while doing it.

"Actually," I started, putting my hand behind my head and giving a big, fake laugh, "I would _love_ to help you! What time am I to meet him and help you set up your date?"

She smiled and said, "I knew you'd see it my way, and you're to meet him right after school."

The bell rang and students began to fill the halls to get their books and head to class. Elizabeth turned away and before she reached the end of the hall she turned back to face me and said, "I'll know if you show up or not, Yuuri-kun, and you better show up." Then, with a pleasant, happy smile, she said, "I'll see you in class!"

Why that little… How dare she smile at me like that when she put me in such an odd predicament? Come on! Who blackmails their friends to help them ask someone out on a date _after _they invited them to meet them somewhere? I mean, maybe _before _they asked that person, but _after_?

I scowled and headed to class. I'm going to refuse to talk to her all throughout class. I'm _really_ hoping that class will go by ever slower then usual today.

-------

Of course, it didn't go by slow enough since I'm already here and that von… guy… is getting closer every second. I cringed as he stopped a couple feet away from me. Hmm, I never knew Elizabeth was into pretty boys. And he was indeed a pretty boy. Golden-blond hair fell perfectly in front of his forest-green eyes and he moved just as gracefully, and elegantly as Elizabeth does. Funny, though, because his uniform didn't look like the normal school uniform. It was mostly blue, but the hem was a dark gold color. It's probably something you'll expect a soldier to wear. Or maybe a prince. Or both. Well, not a Japanese prince, but probably someone that comes from England or something.

I wrinkled my nose in distaste. Who wears that kind of clothing anymore, anyways? Isn't it a little old-fashioned or something? Of course, I have better things to worry about right then his fashion sense. Like how he just stopped a few feet in front of me, took out a small pink paper from his pocket, held it up between his index and middle finger, and raised his eyebrow at me _again _with an infuriating _smirk_ to go along with it this time.

"So," he started, and I was startled by his voice, "you're the one who sent me this note?" Before I could respond to his question, he continued, "Funny. I came here expecting a girl since the handwriting and choice of paper indicated as such, but I guess looks can be deceiving."

"I didn't send it!" I shouted before he got another word in, and I knew he was.

"Oh?" he asked, a look of surprise crossed his features.

"My friend asked me to come in her place," I said bitterly while cursing Elizabeth to hell and back in my head. I dug into my pockets for the picture that Elizabeth slid onto my desk during class to show him. "So let's just get this over with. Do you want to go on a date with her?"

I handed him the picture, and was surprised when he started to shake his head. Elizabeth warned me not to look at the picture, so I respected her wishes, but surely there was nothing that bad in that picture for him to start shaking his head like that. What if… what if… that picture was of Elizabeth—I don't even want to think about it! Shaking my head to clear out any thoughts that involves that secretive picture, I turned to look at the guy, and asked, "Well?"

He walked closer to me and I took a few steps back as he did so, but since his strides were longer than mine, he caught up to me. The amusement in his eyes was evident and I couldn't, for the life of me, figure out why!

"Alright. Tell your 'friend' that I agree to go out with 'her,'" he whispered next to my ear.

He took a few steps back, and made me feel completely uncomfortable by looking me up and down. He then gave a small hum of approval, turned around, and began to walk away. What the hell was that? He's supposed to be looking at Elizabeth like that! Not ME! I swear, Elizabeth falls for all the nutcases.

"Oh," I heard him say before he turned around, and handed me the picture. "You look very nice in pink, by the way," he said, picking out a few pink cherry blossom petals from my hair.

"_WHAT!"_

He smirked, and without another word left me staring at his retreating back in the middle of the cherry blossom orchard. Remembering the picture in my hand, I turned it over, and I gasped of horror escaped my lips. It was the picture of **me **in that **horrid **pink and white **maid's outfit**!

"**ELIZABETH!"**

**_To be continued…_**

* * *

_As for my view on the Wolfram x Yuuri, Yuuri x Wolfram pairing. Wolfram's nightly attire certainly gives most people the impression that he'll be uke, but does Yuuri really look like the seme in the relationship? Yuuri is sort of my definition of a uke. Clueless, naïve, adorable, and all that, while Wolfram (when not dressed in feminine clothing) proves to be seme for me. Strong, stubborn, and a bit devious. Of course, if Yuuri turns to his demon king self, then that's a different story. Wolfram will most definitely be uke in that situation. So I think those two will be better off just switching –smiles brightly- I would've written more, but I think this is already long enough. I hope you liked the first chapter, and please wait patiently for the second one._

_**- Starflower Sakura**_


	2. Not Your Date

**TILL THE LAST PETAL FALLS**  
By Starflower Sakura

_**DISCLAIMER**: Nope, making absolutely no money out of this. Purely for entertainment purposes… again._

_**To readers/reviewers**: I wasn't planning on updating this any time soon because I like to procrastinate **but **I just got the songs from Wolf and Yuuri's character singles! So therefore, I'm happy, and so I decided to make a quick update! Now if I can only understand what Wolfram-sama and Yuu-chan was singing about then I'll be the happiest person on Earth! –sighs-_

_**Started**: Sunday, January 22, 2006  
**Completed**: Monday, July 03, 2006_

_

* * *

_  
**Till the Last Petal Falls  
Chapter 2 – Not Your Date**

"I'm sorry, Yuuri-kun! I guess I slipped you the wrong picture!" Elizabeth said, looking extremely apologetic, and distressed.

I sighed, and ran my hand through my hair. This has been going on all day after I pulled Elizabeth to a corner where no one can hear us and showed her the picture. It's not that I don't want to forgive her, but the humiliation that still lingered stopped me from actually forgiving her.

"How can you slip me the wrong picture?" I hissed at her angrily. Of all picture, it just _had _to be that one, huh? "And why did you even _have _that picture on you, anyways?"

"Well, it was just in case you really didn't agree. I had to go through with my blackmail, you know," she said a bit haughtily. She even has the nerves to sound _arrogant_ right now! I don't care! I **will **strangle her!

Before I got to do so, though, she took on that distressed expression again. "I put my picture and yours in a different pocket, and I guess… in my excitement… I took out the wrong one."

"A likely story," I said.

"But it's true!" she cried. "Why would I purposely show him _your_ picture when _I_ want to date him!"

She's got a point there. That doesn't matter much, though, since I'm the one that's still stuck on the date.

"Well, unless we _do_ something, he'll still think I'm going on a date with him," I pouted, my anger fading with a sigh and one more look at Elizabeth's pained expression.

"I'll talk to him! I promise!"

"Good. I don't even know _how _he can suggest something so ridiculous! We're both _guys, _for goodness sakes!"

Next to me, Elizabeth gave a slight hum before taking on a thoughtful look. I wonder what she's thinking about. She's usually caught with that soft, thoughtful, almost wistful look on her face when she's alone, but she never gives any hint to what she was thinking about. It almost makes one wonder what goes on through that mind of hers.

Speaking of which, Elizabeth was accepted into the best high school these parts can offer, but she rejected it. I had a small, nagging feeling that it was because I wasn't accepted, though. Our other friend, Murata Ken, is currently attending that school and it wasn't hard to believe that he'll get in being a straight-A student and all.

Actually, Elizabeth and I didn't become his friends until after we were all already in high school. We knew him, but it was because he was in our class, and we never really took the time to speak to one another. As to why he's our friend now was because we saved him from a couple of bullies, and things went from there. He's a very good friend, if not a bit—Ahh… what's the word I'm looking for? Weird? Insane? Ah, whatever. Let's just say he gets a bit embarrassing at times.

"Hello, Shibuya! Elizabeth-chan!"

"Speak of the devil," I muttered to myself as he threw one arm around each of our shoulders.

"So what were you two talking about, hmm?"

"Nothing," I muttered in a huffy manner, crossing my arms and looking the other way.

"Well, Murata-kun, we were just talking about the date I accidentally got Yuuri-kun into with Wolfram-sama."

"Oh?"

"Elizabeth!" I shouted, turning to give her a deadly glare. I know I didn't tell her to keep quiet about the subject, but surely she must have taken a clue!

She turned to me with confused eyes. Okay, so maybe she didn't… How can someone so smart not know that I did _not _want this information to get out? Ugh… at least it's Muraken instead of some stranger or something.

"So Shibuya! You have a date, huh? And with von Bielefeld too! My, aren't you a lucky guy?" Murata exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear.

"I **do not **have a date with that guy!"

"Oh? That's not what Elizabeth-chan said…"

"Well, I _wouldn't _have a date with him once Elizabeth talks to him! Right, Elizabeth-chan?"

She beamed at me. "Of course, Yuuri-kun!"

I let a satisfactory grin rest on my face. If Elizabeth's on the case, then there's nothing to worry about! Even if he refuses to date her (god forbid since she'll probably take it out on me), Elizabeth will be able to convince that um—Damn! What's his name, again? Von something… Bile?—well, whatever his name is that I'm _not _going on a date with him!

-------

"I don't know why you wouldn't want to go on a date with him," Murata said, his grin getting more annoying by the second.

I turned my glare on him. "Don't start again, Murata."

It was just the two of us now since Elizabeth's house (more like mansion) was in a different direction. Somehow, I missed her company already. Probably because Murata wouldn't shut up about the will-be-nonexistent date, and Elizabeth isn't there to distract him with another topic.

"I'm just saying, Shibuya! You'd think that with a guy like him that can get anything he wants he would pick someone less Shibuya and more Elizabeth."

"That's why I'm making Elizabeth talk to him! Once he sees her, then all my troubles will be gone!"

The glint in Murata's eye left me scared as to what he's going to say next. I've known him long enough to know that glint means nothing good. For me, anyways.

"I don't know… Many people, guys and girls alike, have asked him out and every single one got rejected. There _must _be something about you," Murata ended with a long scrutinizing look at my face.

I pushed him out of the way as my face heated up. Yea, because the others didn't show him a picture of them in a maid's outfit. The pervert.

Murata just laughed and let the topic drop, but I just know he'll bring it up again. He _never _lets anything that can be used for blackmail or humiliating torture drop. At least not entirely. Am I the only one who's not devious in my group of friends? I sighed.

"So…" Murata started innocently, "Elizabeth said there was a picture involved?"

"MURATA!"

-------

"I'm home!" I shouted, once I got the door opened.

Taking off my shoes, and throwing my bag into a corner I walked into the kitchen hoping to find a bite to eat.

"Yuu-chan! Welcome home!" my mom greeted as soon as she saw me and pulled me into a hug.

"Okaasan!" I complained as I struggled to get out of her grasp.

"It's 'Mama' Yuu-chan! Mama!"

"Ah, right!" I said, nervously. Changing the topic, I asked, "What's there to eat? I'm starved!"

Before she got a chance to respond, the phone rang and I offered to answer it. Dashing from the kitchen, I picked up the phone, and said a rushed, "Hello, Shibuya residence! How may I help you?"

"It's me, Yuuri-kun."

"Elizabeth-chan?"

"The funniest thing happened when we went our separate ways," she said, and from her tone, I can tell it won't be all that funny. "Ah, you see, I bumped into Wolfram-sama and I had that talk with him like you asked me to."

I grew excited, against my better judgment. "Well? The date's cancelled, right?"

She laughed nervously, and I can already imagine her pushing her hair behind her ear. She does that a bit when she's nervous.

"Let's just say this. I don't think asking me to have a talk with him was your best idea, Yuuri-kun. I told you I can't form coherent sentences around him."

I groaned. Just what was I thinking asking Elizabeth to have a talk with him?

"Sorry, Yuuri-kun. You'd either have to cancel it yourself or go along with it. Good luck and bye!"

She hung up quickly and I put the receiver down slowly. She's right! If I want something done I'd have to do it myself! Although it is curious as to how she's taking the news that the date is still on… it's almost as if… I shook my head. Of course not! What absurdity!

"Yuu-chan! I made you a sandwich," my mom said, poking her head out of the doorway. "It's on the table so eat it whenever you're ready!"

"Thanks, 'kaasan!"

"It's Mama, Yuu-chan!"

I cringed.

-------

I've walked to school the last couple days, so I've decided to ride my bicycle again today. Besides, I needed to get to school as soon as possible to tell that guy that the date is off! Apparently I've gotten to school just a little bit early since the gates to the school were still closed. I leaned against the gates as I waited for him to get here or the gates to open. Whichever came first.

Right when the custodian came to open the gates, shooting me a surprised look before doing so, a limo approached. At first I believed it to be Elizabeth since she normally comes early, but it turned out to be that guy that I have a date with. Well, it'll soon turn to "had a date with."

Once he's fully out of his limo, I approached him, albeit a bit cautiously.

"Listen here, you," I started. Alright, I'll admit that it's not the most threatening or attention-grabbing thing I could've said, but I'm not good with this stuff. "I'm not going on a date with you! Elizabeth is the one who wants to! I told you that I was just playing messenger! So just get it through your head that there's not going to be a date!"

I breathed heavily as I let all that out. Try saying that really fast and in one breath, it takes a bit out of you.

I felt a tremor run through me as I watched him approach. He had a smirk on his face. This was not good.

In a casual tone that seemed to get me more on edge then anything, he said, "I'm picking you up at one o'clock on Sunday. Be ready. I hate waiting."

With that said, he left me standing there, mouth agape, confused beyond belief, and worst of all, with the knowledge that the date was still on and it was approaching. Fast. In the distance, I could almost swear I see Murata's impish grin.

_**To be continued…**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Yes, Wolfram's looks do make everything so very confusing. Usually, it's the pretty boy that's the uke, but Wolfram's arrogant, possessive personality with the fact that he can fight definitely makes him a better seme personality-wise to Yuuri's happy-go-lucky, optimistic personality. I'm wondering if everyone has gotten far enough to know that Elizabeth is NOT an OC, right? And uh, never mind, it took much longer than intended. –laughs sheepishly-_

_**- Starflower Sakura**_


End file.
